The Pen is Mightier
by BelovedWithKindness
Summary: The pen is mightier than the sword. So Gai writes to his beloved rival in his times of challenge, triumph and need. Kakashi claims he throws the letters away or doesn't read them at all…or so he claims. GaixKakashi GaiKaka Yaoi / Shonen-Ai, a short drabble series.
1. Letter One: The Pen Delivers

_(A/N: A series of short drabbles exploring letters between Gai and Kakashi, eventual romance, not exactly canon in some areas but hits major points.)_

* * *

**Letter One: The Pen Delivers**

Tears streamed down a young Gai's face, eyes raw and nose sniffling as he grasped a letter in his shaking fingers. Having cried so much for so long, to weep in joy came so swiftly it hurt. He hadn't expected so much, he'd hoped, but hadn't expected. When he couldn't find his name for academy entry, and he had looked so damned hard, and White Fang and his son had walked by he had expected the same reactions as everyone else: embarrassment or mockery. But it never came. The Hatake's listened to them and took in his dedication, and while White Fang had mentioned he would bring it up with a friend or two in hopes something could be done this letter came as a sweet and thoroughly unexpected surprise.

_'Maito Gai and Dai,_

_I write to you both after our conversation with some good news, while I cannot guarantee you're place in the academy my father has discussed an alternative entrance exam for you to take for consideration, this has since been confirmed and you can expect an exam date delivered separately. We argued that their strict belief in varied disciplines was outdated and that having an area of expertise, such as Tai Jutsu, brings not only exceptional skill but exceptional solutions. You're exam has been designed to prove you can use your Tai Jutsu creatively to solve the same problems as others might use Gen Jutsu, Nin Jutsu and others respectively. Its only for entry so nothing too advanced yet but expect his type of exam throughout you're education should you continue._

_Good luck,_

_Hatake Kakashi_

_P.S. My father sends his regards, he would write to you himself if not on mission.'_

Dark eyes scanned over the text as though scripture, double, triple, quadruple checking he fully understood the opportunity and kindness gifted to him. When he ran out of doubt and could summon a breath he called for his father to read the message too and committed himself to not only prepare for his upcoming exam but to write a throughly thankful letter.

* * *

_(Next up: 'Letter Two: The Pen Perfects')_


	2. Letter Two: The Pen Perfects

**Letter Two: The Pen Perfects**

Gai's pen stalled as he tried to write. It was a simple but heartfelt thank you letter, yet he stared blankly at his paper as ink made an unsightly puddle in his stillness. Kakashi was so young and yet his letter had been so professional and confident, why was he always so cool? Being a genius must help, that was no secret as there was already talk of him not staying in the academy for long. The page truly unusable he scrunched up his fifth piece of paper and tossed it to the side with some frustration, all he wanted to do was show his appreciation and find the words to do so, why was it so hard? Maybe he was trying to sound too perfect, he wasn't Kakashi after all, and Kakashi came across as, well, Kakashi, completely Kakashi and Kakashi very well. Gai just needed to sound like, well, himself, his best self, and so he learned how to best be Gai.

_'Dear Hatake Kakashi and Sakumo,_

_Thank you both so very much, I cannot tell you how much it means to me and my father that you would not only take the time but to make such a wonderful thing happen, but I can try. For an ANBU so respected and I'm sure so busy to go out of his way I am truly grateful and for a young talent to contribute in a fellows steps in life shows a good heart I am proud to have witnessed. I will not fail you, this opportunity will not be wasted and I intend to be the best shinobi I can be. Thank you, thank you and, again, thank you!_

_Your friend,_

_Maito Gai_

_P.S. My dad also sends his thanks and will hopefully stop crying soon.'_

It wasn't calm or cool, some might even call it overboard, but it was genuine and it was bold. It also undeniable did as intended, expressed thanks and what he was thankful for and to whom. And so he enclosed the letter in an envelope with care and decided he would continue this practice, were he to write again he would do so with integrity and never shy away from expression.


	3. Letter Three: The Pen Declares

_A/N: in this version there is a gap between kakashi's chuunin graduation and his fathers death._

* * *

**Letter Three: The Pen Declares**

A fire burned in every letter, it had been a while since his last to the young Hatake but after seeing him at the Chuunin Exams the boy hadn't left his mind. Amongst asking in the street, laying traps as a challenge and outright declarations of rivalry Gai thought of little more than training and competing with the one and only Kakashi. He was so nonchalant and shrugged him off like it was an everyday thing, like nothing fazed him, and comparatively he supposed Gai didn't. They weren't in the same league…yet.

That was the point, to reach the start you have to look to the sky, to be a great shinobi you must look to the best, and Kakashi's talents were proving not just advanced for his age, but advanced in general, never mind what he might become in time. The perfect person to measure up against, the perfect goal for improvement, to be the best he could be.

_'My Eternal Rival,_

_I hope this letter finds you well and ready for training, I am ready any moment you are! It would be my honour to pit my skills against yours and learn from such a youthful and promising shinobi. I know you don't think it worth your time, but if you think shrugging and avoiding will make me surrender you are sorely mistaken - I am only more determined! It has become my goal to make you notice me, and to one day prove myself a worthy opponent to you! _

_Your Eternal Rival, Gai.'_

Kakashi might not listen to Gai for long, drown out his rambling, but hopefully a letter that spelled it out clear as day, just why it was important and why it made sense, Kakashi might read it and understand.


End file.
